Infinite
by WingedShadowhunter
Summary: Random oneshots in the lives of the Halliwell's. All will center around Chris in the changed future.
1. Family

Christopher Perry Halliwell sighed as he watched his daughter sleep contently in her bassinet, all wrapped up in a silky pink blanket with a large deeper pink triquetra embroidered so that it was centered the way she was swaddled. She was perfect.

Her mother's skin tone and features, but with Chris's hair and eyes. The perfect combination of the both of them. Prudence Johana Halliwell. He reached into the bassinet and brushed a small lock of dark brown hair off of her forehead with a small smile on his face.

He looked over into the bassinet beside her at the other peacefully sleeping infant. Although he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long, and it was just a matter of time before the babies started kicking his ass. Matthew Perry Halliwell, wrapped up tight in a blue silk blanket, large blue triquetra embroidered onto it so that he was clearly marked as a Halliwell. He knew his life had just gotten a lot more complicated; but no matter what happened next, he knew he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"Babe?" Bianca asked quietly from the doorway, Chris turned his head to look at her. "I thought you were going to make dinner."

Chris took one more look at the babies and then with a sigh, he turned back to Bianca with a smile on his face and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he grabbed the baby monitor off of the dresser, flipped the light switch, and closed the door until there was just a crack.

"What are you doing up anyway, I told you to stay off of your feet." He chastised his fiancé as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Bianca rolled her eyes and looked up at him while trying to hide her smile. She couldn't help but love it whenever he got all protective and doted over her. "You healed me, I'm one hundred percent healthy. Good as new. Not even any stretch marks."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Hey, you know what, just let me be over-protective and neurotic, it makes me feel better and don't even act like you don't love it."

Bianca laughed and stopped walking, with a grin, she pulled on his arm so that he turned to face her. "I love you, Chris. I love you so much. I know that we didn't plan for this but I'm so glad that it happened." Her eyes watered a bit.

Chris stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest and getting lost for a moment at how perfectly she fit there. "I love you so much Bee. I wouldn't trade one second of any of this for the world."

She smiled up at him and tugged at the front of his shirt for a moment until he got the hint and ducked his head, capturing her lips with his. For a moment they just stood there, getting lost in the moment. After a moment they broke apart, arms still wrapped around each other, Chris muttered, "Babe, I really need to go start dinner."

Bianca nodded, her head still resting against his chest and her hand still fisted in his shirt. She slowly pulled away and Chris loosened his arms until he was holding her by just one arm over her shoulder and he started walking again, both instantly missing the feeling of their arms wrapped around each other.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving and we know that the babies are going to wake up soon." Chris said as he moved down the hallway with his fiancé pressed against his side.

Bianca laughed, "You're always starving Chris."

He smiled. "I know. Hopefully the kids don't inherit my hollow legs. Then we'll really be in trouble."


	2. Hair

**Hair**

**Summary:** Chris likes playing with Bianca's hair; who is she kidding, she likes it to.

Chris always had a thing for Bianca's hair. When they were laying on the couch; their limbs all tangled together and his arm wrapped around her lean shoulders, his hand always went to her hair. It was getting to the point now that she was pretty sure Chris didn't even realize he was doing it; as soon as she started talking to him, he would stop. If she started to squirm, he would drop his hand and tighten his arm and pull her closer to his warm body.

It was two months into their relationship when she finally said something to him. They were lying in bed, she was sprawled across his chest and his hand was playing with her hair, twirling a lock of the messy brunette strands around his left pointer finger. She'd whispered his name quietly; her voice was still horse.

Chris's hand dropped from her hair and he looked down at her, there was a hint of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. She didn't like it. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest, nuzzling the warm, scarred skin. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand, she laid it right beside her hair.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and that look was gone, it had been replaced with a smile that put all other smiles to shame. As his hand began to move in her hair, once again, she couldn't help but return that smile, her eyes drifted shut and slowly, the feeling of his hand on her drifted away as she fell into a deep contended sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, his hand was exactly where it had been the night before, but unmoving. His eyes were closed, lashes casting a slight shadow over the tops of his cheek bones. His chest was moving up and down with each of his steady, even, breaths.

She laid her ear over his heart and just listened to it beat until he woke up. She knew when he did because he started twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I have decided to do the 100 oneshot challenge, I have a lot of prompts already, but not 100 of them. So, if you want to help me out and save me some time, I would really appreciate it if you gave me some prompts. :-) Thank you for reading. <strong>


End file.
